wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Alchemy
Summary The Alchemist mixes herbs in order to generate potions with a variety of effects. A player can create healing, invisibility, elemental resistance, and mana potions; oils to coat weapons; and much more. Alchemy is useful to all character classes. Melee fighters can use alchemy to create buff and healing potions. Spell casting classes can use alchemy to create mana potions and related buffs. Alchemy is a fun Profession where you can create potions for yourself, sell them to others, or give them to your party members and friends. Alchemists are well loved when they hand out potions. Alchemists also can transmute certain types of metals to other metals, for use in other tradeskills. Transmuting Mithril to Truesilver is always welcome, and Transmuting Thorium to Arcanite is actually the only way to acquire Arcanite (it cannot be mined). You can also Transmute one Element into another, for example Life to Earth. All of these Transmutations share the same cool down timer. This cooldown is 48 hours for Truesilver or Arcanite Transmutations and 24 hours for other Transmutations. Requirements You don't need any special equipment or devices beyond the required reagents. Alchemy always requires flasks to make potions. You can make potions anywhere. Suggested 2nd profession Herbalism Suggested Classes *Druid *Rogue *Warrior *Mage *Any other (Alchemy is useful for anyone) Summary of Skill levels ThottBot Table reference Examples Low Level Recipes * Minor Healing Potion * Elixir of Lion Strength * Elixir of Minor Defense * Weak Troll's Blood Potion * Minor Mana Potion * Minor Rejuvenation Potion * Elixir of Minor Fortitude * Discolored Healing Potion - Recipe is a Horde Quest Reward * Elixir of Minor Agility - Dropped Recipe * Lesser Healing Potion * Swiftness Potion * Rage Potion - Limited Sale Recipe * Blackmouth Oil * Elixir of Giant Growth - Recipe Drops in the Barrens * Elixir of Wisdom * Elixir of Water Breathing * Swim Speed Potion * Holy Protection Potion - Limited Sale Recipe Mid Level Recipes * Healing Potion * Minor Magic Resistance Potion - Dropped Recipe * Lesser Mana Potion * Elixir of Poison Resistance - Dropped Recipe * Strong Troll's Blood Potion * Elixir of Defense * Fire Oil * Shadow Protection Potion - Limited Sale Recipe * Elixir of Firepower * Elixir of Lesser Agility - Dropped Recipe * Elixir of Ogre's Strength - Dropped Recipe * Free Action Potion - Limited Sale Recipe * Greater Healing Potion * Mana Potion * Lesser Invisibility Potion * Fire Protection Potion - Limited Sale Recipe * Shadow Oil - Limited Sale Recipe * Elixir of Fortitude - Dropped Recipe * Great Rage Potion - Limited Sale Recipe * Mighty Troll's Blood Potion - Dropped Recipe * Elixir of Agility * Frost Protection Potion - Limited Sale Recipe * Nature Protection Potion - Limited Sale Recipe * Elixir of Frost Power - Dropped Recipe * Elixir of Greater Defense * Elixir of Detect Lesser Invisibility - Dropped Recipe * Catseye Elixir * Frost Oil - Limited Sale Recipe High Level Recipes * Greater Mana Potion * Oil of Immolation * Goblin Rocket Fuel - Recipe Created by Goblin Engineering * Magic Resistance Potion - Dropped Recipe * Superior Healing Potion * Lesser Stoneshield Potion - Recipe is Quest Reward * Transmute Iron to Gold * Transmute Mithril to Truesilver * Wildvine Potion - Dropped Recipe * Philosopher's Stone - Binds on Pickup * Elixir of Detect Undead * Dreamless Sleep Potion * Arcane Elixir * Elxir of Greater Intellect * Invisibility Potion - Dropped Recipe * Elixir of Greater Agility * Elixir of Dream Vision - Recipe from Chests * Gift of Arthas - Dropped Recipe * Elixir of Giants - Dropped Recipe * Ghost Dye - Limited Sale Recipe * Limited Invulnerability Potion - Dropped Recipe * Elixir of Detect Demon * Elixir of Demonslaying - Limited Sale Recipe * Elixir of Shadow Power - Limited Sale Recipe * Mighty Rage Potion - Dropped Recipe * Superior Mana Potion - Limited Sale Recipe * Elixir of Superior Defense - Limited Sale Recipe * Elixir of Sages - Dropped Recipe * Elixir of Brute Force - Dropped in Un'Goro Crater * Major Healing Potion - Limited Sale Recipe * Transmute Arcanite * Transmute Air to Fire * Transmute Earth to Life - Dropped Recipe * Transmute Earth to Water - Limited Sale Recipe * Transmute Fire to Earth * Transmute Life to Earth - Dropped Recipe * Transmute Undeath to Water - Dropped Recipe * Transmute Water to Undeath - Dropped * Transmute Water to Air - Scholomance Vendor Magnus Frostwake * Elixir of the Mongoose - Dropped Recipe * Greater Stoneshield Potion - Dropped Recipe * Purification Potion - Dropped Recipe * Greater Shadow Protection Potion - Dropped Recipe * Greater Holy Protection Potion - Dropped Recipe? * Greater Nature Protection Potion - Dropped Recipe * Greater Fire Protection Potion - Dropped Recipe * Greater Arcane Protection Potion - Dropped Recipe? * Greater Frost Protection Potion - Dropped Recipe * Major Mana Potion - Scholomance Vendor Magnus Frostwake * Flask of Distilled Wisdom - Dropped Recipe * Flask of Chromatic Resistance - Dropped Recipe * Flask of the Titans - Dropped Recipe * Flask of Petrification - Dropped Recipe * Flask of Supreme Power - Dropped Recipe * Alchemist's Stone - Trinket, Binds on Pickup ---- Category:Professions